Code Geass: Operation Agito
by JAGA03
Summary: When the Soldiers of Clovis are about to murder the civilians of Shinjuku, twelve figures land, clad in crimson cloaks they make their way across the battlefield besting knightmares and leaving destruction in their wake. They are looking for the two missing members of their class within the words, the two who will help them stop the endless cycle and those who run it! rate M
1. Prologue

" **IF YOU DON"T KNOW FINAL FANTASY TYPE 0 SPOILERS AHEAD YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED"**

 **So I decided to make another story sorry to all my other readers, but I really wanted to do this since I first played Type 0 hd.** **To me Class Zero and Agito fit so well into stopping what Charles and V.V planned that I wanted to try this out for myself. All I ask is that you try to bear with me, for some things I have left out on purpose and it will be revealed in later chapters.**

 **For all purposes this follows what happens after a secret** **cut scene after you finish the fist playthrough, when Class Zero is in the book. they get sent here, okay I hope you enjoy it, it took me 12 hours to write.**

 **Also please review and let me know what you think of it, no flaming though.**

* * *

 _ **Shinjuku ghetto Japan**_ **.**

 _A young boy no older than ten watched in horror as the Britannian soldiers began to round up the people within the ghetto._

 _His mother had told him not to worry about it. But when a man tried to make a break for it at was riddled full of bullets all hope had escaped anyone._

 _These bastards were here, they were here to kill them. All just because they were Elevens, the boy wanted to shout in anger at the men before them._

 _They now all forced them to line up facing them with there backs to the wall._

 _Why they were so cooperative if they were going to be killed in any case was beyond the child to understand as were many things._

 _Now clutching his mother her awaited for what would be the longest thirty seconds of his life._

 _He could hear the firing of other soldiers murdering the residents of the ghetto._

 _He hated them, for all that they did, for being who they were for what they were doing, what they had done and what they were going to do._

 _The soldiers now formed a line, they were preparing to fire, they were going to kill them all of them._

 _No mater who they were they were all going to die, it was as if anything they had done in their life was for naught._

 _They would die crushed under the heel of the bastards who claimed their land for their own._

 _Though it was the childish thought the boy had least seen a nightmare up close, though it was behind those who would kill him._

 _It was then as if out of heaven itself a beam of golden light struck down behind the soldiers._

 _The two Knightmare Frames turned to fire upon them but spirals of light struck out cutting them down as if they were paper._

 _The Soldiers turned to fire upon the light but out of the twelve spirals the equal amount of figures formed._

 _Fire, Lightning and Ice struck forth, burning, melting and freezing the Soldiers of Britannia._

 _Twelve figures now stood between the two ruined Nightmares, they were wearing some sort of red uniform with hoods that hit the top part of there faces._

 _Forming up around themselves the light dissipated but now before it sent out a wave of golden light across the sky._

 _The one in the front and centre of the group, holding a card in his hand spoke as he as this happened._

" _When 9 and 9 meet 9, the seal is broken anew and our voices roar like thunder."_

 _The man now looked up and he along with his other figures all cast aside the red uniforms to show that they had another uniform underneath._

 _One of black jackets with golden shoulder pads along with white paints with a crimson cape tied to the back._

 _Looking directly at those who had been about to die the one who spoke before, a young man with short blonde hair and light blue eyes._

 _He spoke only three words before the twelve of them, six male and six female all sprang into action and out of sight._

 _They were "We have arrived."_

 _The instant he said this they left dashing forth to fight the any who were coming to this set location._

 _The speed that they moved at was inhuman._

 _One would suppose that they were on the side of the Elevens after all the language that they spoke was Japanese, though the accent was not._

 _The boy watched in awe for all of a moment as the figures left a blazing trail of fire and ash as they moved to engage in combat._

 _He only saw it for a moment, for he was scooped up by his mother as all the Elevens began to make for cover and for safety_.

 _Though he had never heard the word before it was on the child's mind as if it had been planted their._

 _That word was 'Agito', so far it held no value to anyone, but if the twelve strangers had heard that, it would mean everything._

 _The purpose that they had come here, to save the world from an endless cycle, to give the world a future_.

 _They were Agito, they were also more, they had fallen, taking down the equivalent of a god._

 _No taking down the equivalent of one who can destroy and create worlds, they had given their lives, so that the world might remember those who fall in battle._

 _So that the world would not be in an endless repeated cycle. They were Agito, they were CLASS ZERO._

* * *

 _ **Clovis's forward Command Shinjuku**_

Clovis was not a capable commander, proof of this was the fact that right now instead of keeping a level head and formulate a strategy to counter this unknown enemy.

He was throwing his hands up in the air, in the most dramatic way and literally throwing a fit.

All of his vassals would have sighed, but they hid their displeasure for fear of being executed by the third prince.

He had no idea how he could lose any units, but 20 Knightmare Frames in the span of 5 minutes was far to much stress for his or any present officers mind to comprehend.

"Do we at least have a picture of the enemy, tell me we have visual on them, anything at all!"

He was now screaming this, all pictures seemed to come up with a golden light striking down his units.

If any of his siblings heard that simple Ghetto dwellers had got the better of him he would be as good as dead.

His side projects would save him from his fathers wrath, he knew now that he would have to authorise that white haired mad man's unit if he wanted to get anywhere.

Though it hurt his pride to do so, he had to put that aside for now.

He will not have any pride to put aside if he were to lose this, not to mention the repercussions of losing _her._

In within about two minutes of requesting his presence the Earl Lloyd Asplund appeared, his very manner and presence was rather revolting to any who noble prince.

"Your highness, I Lloyd Asplund is at your service, by chance have you reconsidered allowing me to test my new toy?"

There was a certain shine in that man's eyes that told anyone who saw it that he was technically insane as well as an asshole.

Clovis gave a small cough before he answered "That is the reason that I have requested you here, you said earlier that your new _toy_ was Superior to any other Knightmare Frame."

To this the Earl gave him a joyous nod and said "That is true your highness, it is and I am eager to prove it."

Clovis knew the man before hims was a sociopath, the man himself admits it. "I would ask that you have found a suitable test pilot first before you go through with this."

The Earl Asplund made as if he had taken a blow to the chest and replied "Your highness, you wound me, to believe that I would not have the situation already covered."

Clovis did his best to resist the urge to roll his eyes and said "Just make sure that he can pilot it, if it can bring victory then I have need of it."

The Prince snapped a little not that the man in front of him cared at all.

"I will right away, I promise you won't be disappointed by this, your highness."

Clovis was glad to have that man off his bridge, sure he was a genius but he was downright insufferable.

He also was rude and an asshole to top it off, not that Clovis could not be called that by others as well.

Looking to his right hand man Bartley he asked "I take it that we have been unable to located the stolen _material_?"

To this his right hand man gave him a nod and replied "Your Highness, that is true, the arrival of this knew foe has caused many set backs."

Clovis now slammed his fist down on the edge of his throne, he regretted it for he was not strong and his fist now hurt.

Shaking his hurt hand he looked to his officers and asked "Do we have nothing on the enemy nothing at all!"

Bartley now spoke "It would seem that they cannot be picked up on camera, so our Knightmare frames cannot see what they really are."

Clovis turned to his second in command and asked "Oh and why do you saw that?"

Bartley gave a small cough for what he was about to say next was outrageous "It would appear that our men and Knightmares are being either burned, fried or frozen."

This was news to Clovis who had a sudden interest in this "Oh if that is the case, are we being hit by fire, lighting and ice?"

Now feed of the battlefield came in and Clovis saw what it was that Bartley was trying to say.

Their men and Knightmares looked as if they had been burned clean through by fire as well as frozen or struck by lighting.

" _What are these demons that we face, what evil have I stirred, I knew it was a mistake to take that girl, dam from which hell did these demons come from!"_

* * *

 _ **Shinjuku Ghetto**_

Lelouch Vi Britannia was in shock, not just a second ago the green haired woman was about to take a bullet for him.

He found it strange, he had heard the shot, and seen the bullet coming for him, yet now it was nowhere to be seen.

Now he stood in awe as a three figures stood before him upon the burning corpses of those they slew.

Lelouch was in shock they looked both his age and younger, yet they killed all those soldiers with ease.

They had made it to the front one before he could even pull the trigger on his gun.

The woman, the green haired one in a straight jacket too looked at them in awe, Lelouch did not know why.

But laying eyes upon them he felt that he should be terrified, yet for some reason he felt at ease.

It was as if he knew these people, though he had never seen them before in his life.

With the fires abating he could see them more clearly, he now knew they must be around his age.

The one in the centre she had a gentle look to her, she was a brunette, her hair fell just below her neck.

She had dark blue eyes, her skirt was checked with red being the primary colour.

he also wore a black jacket with golden shoulder pads along with knee high black socks.

Upon her jacket was a crimson cape, Lelouch saw the look in her eyes, he knew she was not there to harm him.

The girl to her right had the same attire except she had long black hair and wore glasses.

To the left was a guy who had short chestnut hair was well as eyes.

He wore the same Jacket with cloak except he had white pants with boots on.

It was now that Lelouch also notice what they held in their hands, the brunette held a flute, the black haired girl held a long sword and the chestnut haired boy had some type of enhancing knuckles on both hands.

They all had a distinctive look to them, the brunette looked gentle, the glasses girl looked intelligent and the young man had a certain calmness to him.

It was as if nothing could change these about them, but the moment of awe was over and the brunette was approaching them.

"We have come for you brother."

The Brunette said this as she turned and looked at the green haired woman by his side.

"You are not one of us, where is our sister?"

She asked this of them with a gentle voice that made Lelouch feel at ease.

But he did not abandon his sense of reason and managed to ask back "Who, who are you people."

Now the long black haired girl with glasses answered "It is rude to ask others a question when you have not answered the one we have asked you."

Lelouch did not say a word for about ten seconds before he replied "My apologies, a lot has happened today, if it is my sister, you're looking for she safe, away from here."

He spoke in Japanese, due to the fact that they had adressed him in such a language.

The Brunette now walked up to him an extended her hand and said "Come brother, come with us and we together will be able to stop the monster that wishes for the world to be plunged into and endless cycle."

Now if any other person had said this to him, he would laughed and asked them of which _monster_ do they speak.

But the presence they had hear told him, that it was not wise to mock them.

His gut also told him that the _monster_ they spoke of was no other than _Britannia_ itself, though he did not know what they meant by an _endless cycle_.

This was the time the green haired woman now decided that she could speak.

In a very aloof and disinterested voice she stated "It would appear that they are not from this world, it is as if they came here save you, Lelouch."

The young man in question turned to look at this Green haired woman and asked "How, how do you know my name?"

She did not answer him, but she did say "I believe the are waiting for you, if you desire that your _wish_ be filled, you should go with them."

Lelouch gave her a nod and was about to walk towards the crimson cloaked figures when she put her hand upon on his arm.

"But before you go, let me give you a gift as a reward for setting me free."

As soon as she said these words Lelouch found himself within a blue space, constantly moving.

He could hear _that woman's_ voice tell him "Do you desire the power to change, to be more than just a man, to have the power of the _kings, to accept this Geass, this contract with me_."

He saw what he could do, the power that he was able to wield, it both delighted and frightened him.

To strip a fellow human being of all free will for a single command, that was the power he had been given.

It was power, it was his Geass, if there were any others with it, he did not know.

With a blink he was back in the Ghetto and the four figures around him were looking at him expectantly.

He was now facing the Brunette who had her hand out expectingly for him.

He now came to her and took the hand and said "I will join you."

The chestnut haired young man said to him in a clam voice "Welcome to Class Zero, brother."

It was at this point that a Knightmare made it's appearance, it was a **Sutherland** model, not a knock off that he had seen the terrorist use.

Lelouch was about to go for cover when he saw the Chestnut haired boy spring into action.

It was like a scene out of a movie, but the crimson clad young man, leaped forth and landed a solid punch on the **Sutherland.**

To both Lelouch's amazement and horror the head of the **Sutherland** actually smashed, it was as if the young man's fist were stronger than the metal.

"Eye's on me!"

The Chestnut haired young man said this as he jumped around the **Sutherland** and dealt devastating blows to it's rear armour.

Now jumping over the **Sutherland** back to the front, he threw one last punch that crushed the chest of the Knightmare and probably crushed the pilot to death or near death.

He now looked to Lelouch as the **Sutherland** simply crumbled and fell down.

"Try your best to keep up brother."

With these words they all jumped to an inhuman height and at an inhuman speed away.

The only thing was that Lelouch was still being held by the hand so he went with them!

* * *

 _ **Shinjuku Ghetto, elsewhere**_

It was around this time that the White Knightmare frame the **Lancelot** had been deployed.

It was fast and more agile than the **Sutherlands**.

But for all it's speed, it could not land a blow on any target that he could see.

All of them appeared to be Golden Lights, dancing through the battle, it was as if they were beams sent from the heavens to judge them.

Suzaku, the new pilot of the **Lancelot** found that it was easier to fight ghost than it was to fight these foes. Little did he know that the foes had found him hard to best.

"It would seem that they, have a new model that is more advance that the others."

The Blonde haired young man who had spoken when they first arrived said this over the COMM system to his family.

"It would appear that we should use an **Eidolon Shiva** to best this foe."

Over the COMM the voice of an understanding young lady said "Understood, I am moving to your position."

Then came the second voice to heed his request "Aww man do I have to."

This voice was one of ignorance and good humour. Now words needed pass between them now, all they had to do was meet up.

Seeing a young lady with short silver hair and violet eyes appear along with a young man with coiffed blonde hair and electric blue eyes.

Joining together they launched a barrage of magic attacks that pushed the White Knightmare back.

Taking the chance they had created all three of them, the each raised a hand as a summon circle appeared.

To their foe who was just recovering after that barrage it would appear to be an even brighter source of the golden light.

But what appeared as the main light vanished was not golden at all.

Standing now in front of the three youths was a what appeared to be a woman.

She was beautiful, well except for the fact that she stood far taller than any human ever could and she was a pale blue.

The **Eidolon Shiva** gave a giggle as it began to dance around the White foe.

It was a mesmerising sight one that would cause any who did not know of it to stare in awe at it's beauty and it's deadly cold ice that formed where it went.

The blonde haired young man turned to his two comrades and said "I believe this will be enough, we should move to our next objectives."

The coiffed blonde young man and the silver haired young lady both gave a nod.

Speaking over the COMM system the blonde haired young man asked "Has Deuce made contact with our brother yet?"

Over the system came an intelligent voice that said "Deuce has, myself and Eight are with him, Ace."

Ace gave a nod then said "Understood Queen, we'll move to the second part of the operation."

Ace now turned his attention to see the **Eidolon Shiva's** battle with the White foe.

For it's part the enemy was doing well, it was alive and not frozen to death.

Ace took note that it had managed to avoid any attacks that may have been lethal.

But as of now it's arms were missing, it had lost them as it had tried to lance a cable to wrap up the **Eidolon Shiva**.

It had failed and the ability **Winter Wonderland** had destroyed the two outstretched arms in the process.

Now just trying to avoid the incoming attacks the White Foe looked a little desperate.

Ace knew his enemy did not know his face, _mother_ had made sure only those who saw them with their eyes could see who they were.

He also knew the enemy did not know of the **Eidolon's** summoning time limit, though he soon would.

The **Eidolon Shiva** danced around the White Foe now striking at it as it tried to avoid the incoming attacks.

There was no doubt that it was fast, but it was not fast enough to avoid a kick that land straight against it's lower torso.

The kick itself was not powerful, but the speed and the aim as well as the ice that had formed on the ground made the duration of the White foe's crash longer.

No longer able to move with most of the systems that were in it frozen or damaged.

The pilot could only look up at the horror it was about to face.

The beautiful features of the **Eidolon Shiva** looked down at him, it was beautiful as it was cold as it's smile was both alluring as well as horrifying.

The pilot on the inside braced to meet his end but as the final blow came the beautiful enemy seemed to fade away.

Ace saw that the foe had been disabled then moved on, but now before he said over the COMM "The elite MA has been defeated, we can move freely now."

* * *

 _ **Clovis's Forward Command**_

Clovis was in shock, he had feed from the new Knightmare Frame **Lancelot** , but the speed at which, that thing had moved, no Knightmare could hope to match it.

"What the hell was that, that thing, that we just saw!"

Clovis now turned to his commanders who were just as shocked as he was, if not more.

"That thing, it looked human, yet it was far to tall and far too how do I put it aesthetic."

He was not foolish enough to blame Lloyd for his _new toy's_ failure.

No he saw what had happened to it, he knew no other Knightmare could have lasted that long.

"Curse this day, pull everyone back, we need to get out of here, focus on recovering Earl Asplund's unit then get us all out of here.

He was about to issue that order when it appeared that their systems were being hacked.

The command screens now were covered in vermilion with a golden bird that was upon silver gears at the centre.

A voice played over their speakers, it was jumbled so that one could not tell whose voice it was.

It made no demands, but it did hold a message for all those who were listening.

" **We have chosen our path, the final page is ours to right, we are right here**!"

None on the bridge knew what this meant, but the next words made them even more confused.

" **When 9 and 9 meet 9, the seal is broken anew and our voices roar like thunder, we have arrived**. _"_

All who heard this narrowed their eyes, Clovis due to his ' _side projects'_ leaned back in his throne.

" _Does this, does this have to do with mother and fathers plan?_ "

Now the last words that came through made sense to him and any who knew of his _side projects_ _ **.**_

" **The world shall move forward, knowing the fear of death, the endless cycle will be broken.** "

Clovis now stood up, they indeed knew off _the world of C_!

The screen flickered and returned to normal, but it had served it's purpose, on every camera they had, their men were either dead, or injured.

"They attack us while the message distracted us, we need to get out of here now!"

Clovis screamed this as he commanded the movement of his base.

But it was too late, the front window, burst as flames came through it.

The soldiers on guard their all went for their side arms, but voice of a young man came forth from the spoke "You can have it!"

Before a single guard was able to get his weapon into position, they were shot by a barrage of bullets.

Those that made fore the exits were shot down by purple projectiles as well as red arrows.

Clovis looked around him in horror, he had been rooted to the single spot, unable to move, trapped by fear.

All those that were with him, were dead, he looked into the smoke and as it began to clear he saw four figures.

All of them looked like youths not even adults yet, but Clovis knew not to judge them by appearances.

The one in the centre who held two pistols in each hand had long blonde hair with red eyes.

He wore a black jacket with a red cape with white pants.

He stood around six foot two, and was an imposing sight.

The others two wore similar except the girl work a red checked shirt.

Her hair was flared auburn and had steel blue eyes, she was to Clovis's right and held an old fashion pistol in her right hand.

He also noted that she was around five foot three and the shortest of the figures.

The figure to his left was had blonde hair was well, though not as long, his eyes were blue and he held a bow in his left hand.

He stood around six foot on the dot and had a very knowledgeable look to him.

Even though they were still youths, they seemed to have the eye's of veteran soldiers.

The last figure stood at the back of the group, he was not as tall as the other two but was more than ten cm taller than the girl.

What shocked Clovis was this one had violet eyes and black hair with a face that Clovis could never forget.

He too held a gun, though it was a lot more like the Britannian standard pistols.

"Lelouch, is that, is that you."

The young man who was without a doubt Lelouch was wearing a students clothing, though he had a red cape tied on top of it.

He took a step forward which caused Clovis to cower in fear, was the ghost of his dead brother with these demons.

Was he here to take him to hell for all his crimes against the people of Area Eleven.

"No, I am not Lelouch, he died some time ago, very recently in this ghetto."

There was no trace of any emotion on his face while he said this. It only made Clovis try to cower in fear upon his throne even more.

What Lelouch had just said then was ' _you killed me_ '.

As his former brother took a step closer again Clovis was trying to find a way to live.

"Lelouch, we can go back to the homeland, we can forget all about this."

The young man stopped and lower his gun and shook his head Clovis could not believe that had worked.

"You never even asked about her, did you."

Clovis looked in horror as he faced down the barrel of a pistol.

He knew who his brother meant by _her_ , he also knew if he asked about her now it would only be an insult, but he was desperate so he did so in any case.

"Wait if Nunnally is alive why are you doing this, Lelouch we're brothers you can't do this."

To this the young man replied "I am not Lelouch I told you that, I am Zero and I am not your brother."

Zero looked his half brother in the eye and pulled the trigger on him.

It was quick and painless he turned back to face the other three and said "Goodbye Clovis."

The long haired blonde asked "Was that really necessary?"

Zero looked to him and gave him a nod "It was in a way, come our brother will want us back."

To this all three of them gave him a nod, it was the short haired blonde who asked "Will you be alright, you are not used to this like us."

He smiled at him and said "I'll be fine Trey, go ahead with Carter and King, I'll catch up."

They all gave a nod and left the burning HQ.

* * *

 _ **Shinjuku Ghetto Lancelot**_

The sliver haired creator and his assistant had manage to locate the **Lancelot** , they had been about to contact Command, when they saw it literally get blown up.

Helping the pilot eject, Earl Lloyd Asplund called in for a retrieval team, we was less than amuse that his new toy had been broken.

"I give it to you and I told you not to break it and what do you do, you break it."

He had been ranting like this ever since they had got Suzaku out of the **Lancelot**.

His assistant Cécile Croomy rebuked her boss by saying "If you're so unhappy, why don't you face that she-devil that he did!"

She made a hmm noise at the end of it to emphasise her point.

But the Earl of Pudding did not shut up till Cécile covered his mouth and said.

"The enemy are still out their, they will come here if we don't keep quiet!"

The Earl reluctantly agreed and began to stare sadly at his broken toy, it was as if he was a child again, not that he ever grew up.

Cécile looked to Suzaku who looked guilty that he had failed the Earl.

To comfort him she said "You need not look guilty this entire operation was a failure, we can't contact Clovis so we assume he is dead, don't worry Engineering will get us out."

Suzaku gave her a nod then asked "What the hell is it that we were fighting, it was as if they were not their, the targets so small but fast and then that, that thing, what was that?"

Cécile could only smile at him and say "I don't have an answer to that, but time will reveal all things, um Suzaku, are you hurt?"

Suzaku shook his head but then they all heard a distress signal coming from within the **Lancelot**.

Suzaku jumped into the suit and was able to pull up the map to see where it was coming from.

" _Well at leas this still works_."

The Signal was coded but he managed to decode it and read what it said. "There is a signal coming from Villetta Nu, I'm going to see if I can help."

Lloyd rebuked him instantly by saying "What could you do, she is probably trapped inside her Knighmare, like you were, I am the only one who could literally open it up."

An idea must have come into Suzaku's head as it did with Cécile.

They both looked at each other and then back to Lloyd who must have come to the conclusion they had.

"What no way, unhand me you two, I don't want to go."

With no signs of mercy the two of them dragged the reluctant Earl away from his toy and off in the direction of the distress signal.

* * *

 **How did you like it, I know it's only start, but I have to get the ball rolling. Also the last part with Suzaku,Cécile and Lloyd was to let you know that they are not dead nothing more**

 **Please review and let me know what you think, no flaming, until next time guys.**

 **Also the fantasy is never final, just as the series.**


	2. Chapter 1

**So how are we all, shout at to every one who asked me to update this story, in short the last one was maxdelrio14 \** **PM and tell him how great a guy he was. No seriously I have to think real hard when it comes to my Code Geass Crossovers thank you all of you.**

 **So please review no flaming**

* * *

Chapter One

" _Walk on wandering souls for your respite we pray"_

"Nunnally" a young man with violet eyes and black haired whispered as he looked out across the desolation that had been wrought upon the ghetto.

He looked to his side, Ace a young man with blonde hair and light blue eyes placed a hand upon his shoulder.

"Come Zero, it is not wise to stay here any longer."

Zero turned to him and gave him a nod then said "We need to get to her, to get to Nunnally."

Ace gave him a nod and said "We'll see what we can do."

Beside him was the flared auburn haired girl, Cater.

"Hey come on, cheer up, your gloomy look doesn't suit your face, we'll have sister with us in no time!"

Zero manage to smile at this, and he looked at her "Do you really believe so?"

But it was not here who got to answer him.

"Yeah that's right yo, we'll get sis back in no time yo!"

Nine, had messy blonde hair that was darker than ace, but had the same light blue eyes.

"We just need to go where she is take her with us and bang, we're all together yo!"

It was now Queen the long black haired young lady with glasses who rebuked him.

"It is never that simple Nine, though it would be nice if it was."

A laugh rang out and the coiffed blonde haired with electric blue eyes Jack said "That's our class leader, always micro managing."

He said this has he tapped the chestnut haired and eyed Eight, who pushed him off him. Queen scowled at him and asked "Since when am I class leader?"

That shut Jack up and Eight gave a small sigh.

He was keeping calm, far calmer than the rest of the group, so much that it stuck out to Zero.

"We have the Empire on the back foot, I say we press the advantage."

This Sice, she had white hair tied in a messy ponytail that spiked up, her eyes were also blue.

She seemed to have good judgement, but the blonde haired Trey spoke out against her "That is not a wise plan, we have only been able to best one of many Princes of this Empire, I am sure there are others out their who surpass him."

King the tall and long haired blonde gave a nod in agreement with Trey "That should be true."

Now a rather upbeat and innocent voice said "Hey I don't get it, why can't we just go and get sister already?"

This was Cinque the brown braided hair girl, she was not the smartest one, but she was quite helpful to any who asked her to be.

She looked to her more mature sister the short white haired Seven for an explanation.

Seven who was a little caught of guard by this said "Well I'm sure we could do that, but for one, how are we going to get there, it would seem that we are far away from her and cannot display our powers to openly."

Cinque gave a small but cute sigh as she nodded sadly, she must know that they would have to walk to their destination.

"Well then are we ready, we should start walking?"

Eight said this, he looked to Deuce who clearly had something she wanted to say.

Deuce now looked at all of them and said "I agree with Eight, we can't achieve anything if we say over here."

She smiled at Zero, she knew that he would have to lead the way to their sibling.

In turn Zero was about to say he would when Nine yelled out "Alright, let's get going."

All of them gave a short laugh at Nine who scratched his head a little bit embarrassed.

Zero gave a little laugh as well then looked at all of them.

" _Ace has the trust of others, Deuce is gentle and kind to her siblings, Trey seems to possess knowledge others do not."_

He now looked at the next three " _Cater her voice holds no fear she has courage, Cinque is kind and innocent of many things, Sice is persistent and has good judgement_."

Turning he thought about the three after that.

" _Eight remains calm no matter what, Nine prefers action over talking, Seven is able to understand things that others would not_."

He had to admit that was a very handy skill she had, one he would gladly wish to have.

 _Jack likes to lift our spirits through his ignorance_ , _Queen is able to act intelligently, King is a man of few words, but has resolve to stand by you_."

He looked at his siblings see how unique and different they were, yet all of them through some miracle were able to care for each other.

Zero could see how they were able to work with one another during the Skirmish in the ghetto.

Such fluid teamwork many would kill to have, yet here all of them not even adults were able to do so with no effort at all.

He smiled "They were family, in every sense of the word or rather a family how it should be.

Still smiling he thought about what he or his sister might have " _Nunnally, she has got to be love right, so then what am I_?"

He thought for a moment that he might be fear but then it was said to him.

" _You're power, like them the source that you draw from Zero, it is ambition, to strive for more_."

A female voice that he had never heard yet somehow knew echoed in his head.

He looked around a little confused to who had said this.

"Zero, Zero, you alright you were fazing out for a second there?"

Zero blinked and Cater was in front of him. "You are going to lead us to sister right?"

He stood up and said "Yeah, that's right."

He now looked at all of them "We all ready, if so then follow me, try not to get too far ahead or you'll get lost."

Jack and Nine laughed at this, though they were the only ones to do so, the others would have but were trying their best not to.

"Once we're clear of the ghetto, I can get us a ride to the academy that _our_ sister is in."

Zero did not know why but, he felt like he had known these people for all his life, it was as if _they_ were the family that he never had.

He gave a short smile as he allowed this feeling to wash over him.

It was nice to have a family that did more than just use you, it was so unlike the royal Britannian Family.

Deuce now walked up to him and said "Are you ready brother?"

Lelouch gave her a nod and said "Yes Deuce, I am ready, lets leave this place."

* * *

 _ **Pacific Fleet**_

On board his flag ship Schneizel el Britannia over viewed the news of Clovis's death.

Sure he had not truly liked Clovis, but he did not wish death upon the fool.

" _What type of dark secrets did he dig into this time, that it would fight back and kill him_?"

If it was true perhaps there was more merit to what he was doing in the first place.

Part of him wished to go to Japan and settle the situation there, so far the only thing they knew of the enemy was that they were golden lights.

" _A foe consisting out of only light, that is absurd_."

He did not even want to entertain the thought that what they may face may not be human.

" _It is better if we at least believe that our foes are human, that way we believe that we are capable of killing them it keeps morale up_."

It was a rather twisted but effective way to look at things and the 2nd Prince of Britannia was all about how effective he and his troops were.

He also knew right now that his sister Cornelia would be the one who was sent crush any form of rebellion in area 11.

She was a fine leader and had no mercy for the enemy, but Schneizel could not help but question if she could actually take down these _lights_ , if they were lights at all.

" _I have to figure out who it is that we are facing and that they are capable of if I can do this then I can find out how to defeat them_."

He was genuinely interested in how to combat this knew foe because if he did, it would be yet another step in his climb to the top, the top of the Empire if not the world.

" _If I can find an harness the power that they have then it will be in the best of my interests to go and find if not take down the enemy in Area 11_."

Schneizel now took a sip of red wine and swirled it in his mouth, it tasted foul for a change, well not that it did not always taste like this.

But right now it tasted worse, was it due to the fact that he was right now rather unnerved by what had happened in Area 11.

Or was it due to the fact that for the first time in his life Britannia had lost and not only lost but lost all units as well.

He swallowed his wine and now asked his orderly "Send word to my father the Emperor that I wish to go to Area 11 and seek out what this new foe is."

He knew that his father did not truly care, he sent the request just in case.

He knew that the Emperor had lost any interest in leading any fronts of the Empire, what was it 7 years ago now.

He looked to the orderly and said "Put it as politely as you can if you will."

* * *

 _ **Pendragon Britannia**_

Euphemia li Britannia now closed her eyes and cried when she was alone, her brother had died in Area 11, this made it the 3rd sibling she had lost over there.

" _If there is a god why does he take our loved ones away from us, is it to punish us or them_?"

She knew that in the eye of her family that her question had no merit, her father in all his speeches made this very clear.

" _Who was it who killed my brother Clovis, was it the one who kill Lulu?"_

Tears began to flow from her eyes as she thought his name, to her it would always be more than _just a name_.

Her favourite brother had vanished from the world 7 whole years ago, she had hoped that he was alive, but with every year that hope faded away.

Why was the world so cruel that it took her beloved brothers and sister away from her, why did it do so.

"No I cannot despair, I must hold strong, I must be strong for Lulu and Nunu and now for Clovis as well!"

Here she made her silent resolve to be stronger, she would not hate those who had killed her siblings, she knew fighting fire with fire never worked, she had to aim higher.

"I need to be stronger, but not cruel, to be powerful yet not a tyrant, that is what I need to be."

As of now, she did not know how she could become what she desired to be, but she knew she would find answer in Area 11.

She also knew what she may find she may not wish to know.

But finding out the _truth_ right now was far more important than fear.

" _I have to show my resolve, Lulu, Nuna, I am doing this for you_."

She now wiped away her tears and called her servant from the behind the door.

"Send a request to my sister 2nd Princess Cornelia, say that I wish to join her when she goes to Area 11."

Right now her servant looked as if Euphemia had just handed her a bowl of acid and asked her to drink every single last drop.

Euphemia flashed her a smile that was so beautiful it may have been witchcraft, it was a smile that no one alive could resist.

Bowing gracefully the servant said "I will carry out your orders your highness."

She then backed out closed the door and left Princess Euphemia smiling at where she had been, the smile still on her lips.

Looking out of her window she said "Force never works, it only breeds more hate, I will be the one to break the cycle and show them that there is no need for all this hate."

She knew right now they were empty words but if she could, she would make those words a reality.

She had to stand tall and not give in no matter who would attempt to push her down.

* * *

 _ **Ashford Academy**_

Milly was in shock, Lelouch had come back and not alone, he had 12 young and rather good looking people with him.

What's more she could tell that they were all like family to each other and even Lulu.

" _They don't look like the royal family so who the heck are they_."

She now looked over to the one who the others seemed to band around, if they knew that they were doing this she was not sure.

Milly had been told by Lelouch that their names were as follows: Ace, Deuce, Trey, Cater, Cinque, Sice, Seven, Eight, Nine, Jack, Queen and King."

At first she had wanted to laugh at that, but due to the fact that all of them looked up when there names were said stopped her.

She looked to Lelouch and said "They were in the Ghetto why did you bring them here?"

She did not expect Lelouch to snap at her and say "Because they helped me get out of that hell hole when it was being purged!"

Milly took a step back a pissed off Lelouch was not a Lelouch that you wanted to get too close to.

She knew who he truly was and why his anger towards the actions of the Britannia military was valid.

"I am sorry, Milly it has been a rough day, I'll leave them to you while I go rest."

Milly wanted to ask why he was tried but she could see that he wasn't going to tell her.

Milly was also able to tell that he was really tired and needed the rest.

As Lelouch left she now turned to look at the to look at the 12 who were left with her.

She was going to ask him for anything that he could think of that she could do with them, but then it came to her.

"Wait hold up, you guys are strong right?"

The 12 of them who wore some sort of black coat with golden trim along with cream pants all of them sported a red cape except on white haired girl with violet eyes.

"Well I can't put you in as students but I can put you in as ground keepers and teacher aids?

She was unable to tell what they had to say about that, for they remained silent and their faces blank.

To her relief the girl called Deuce said "Yes, yes I believe we are more than capable of that."

She not turned to her fellows and said "Are we all in agreement?"

The 11 other heads nodded and then Deuce now turned back to face Milly said "We thank you for this chance Milly Ashford."

The way that Deuce had put this was so kind so gentle that Milly could not help but blush.

"Oh look you made me go out and blush and that does not happen often."

All 12 of them either chuckled or giggled at her when she said this to them.

The tall boy called King who looked rather scary and hand very light blonde mullet said "If you can direct us we can start immediately."

Milly raised an eyebrow at them and said "You all came here on foot from the Ghetto, and you are ready to work from now?"

The girl called Seven who had short white hair and violet eyes said "We are if you will let us or if you wish us to."

Milly at this point blinked and said "Well if you are ready then I guess I will first have to introduce you to my grandfather if that is all right."

The blonde boy called Ace said "That is fine by all of us."

The others all nodded with him and the one named Eight said "Are you going to take us there now or do you want us to wait over here."

It was at this point the lightly more golden haired boy called Jack lived up to the card _jack_ and said "Well I am sure she just wants to go check up and soothe her boyfriend so we should all wait here."

Milly smiled at this, this guy _Jack_ and her were going to get along just fine "I think you and I, Jack was that your name sorry will get on fine."

The two of them now shared a laugh and the other 11 just shook their heads and sighed.

For them a person to get on with Jack must be a very strange person.

Milly also noticed that all the others there did not laugh and seemed to sigh at Jack's words, to her he must be the clown of the group, though there was a gleam in his eye that could say otherwise.

In turn Milly said "I think it would be for the best if we go and see my grandfather first, this is his school no matter how hard I try to make it mine."

All of them laughed at this and the one named Cinque, the light haired Burnett just had to ask "Does that mean you are trying rebel against your family?"

It was the long black haired girl called Queen who answered before Milly could even get a word in.

"No Cinque you see that was a joke, you know what Jack tries to do."

Cinque in turn said "Oh I get it, so she is doing what Jack does, I hope Jack does not get annoyed by that, being class clown is his job after all."

All of them laughed and it seemed that Cinque did not get that she too had just made a joke.

Milly was rather surprised too she a girl who was so innocent of all things.

" _Wow, they all have such 1 dimensional personalities, this is strange even for me_?"

At this point she came to know why it was she and only _she_ had been told about them.

" _Lelouch you ass, I am going to get you back for this I swear or my name isn't Milly Ashford_!"

But on the outside she said "Oh please do come this way so I can introduce you I am sure he will be happy to have young hands at work here.

She had no idea the _young people_ before her were veterans of a war so brutal it made Britannia look like a joke.

As they now made their way to the office of the headmaster who just happened to be the grandfather to Milly who also happened to be a supporter of Lelouch's late mother.

Who just by the way appeared to run a school and shelter a prince and princess who the world thought was long dead.

Milly came to realised that she had not asked any of them for their last names and seeing as they were so close to the seeing her grandfather she decided that now as good a time as any to ask them.

"Um say, this is kind of awkward but do you guys all have a last name, I didn't catch it?"

All of them in unison that was rather freaky answered "Yes our family name is Al-Rashia we may not be bound by blood, but we are all bound together in spirit."

* * *

 _ **Middle East**_

Cornelia had just read the report of Clovis's death, if it had been paper she would have crushed it in her hands.

She did not allow herself to cry, but she was unable to stop the anger that was in her.

The ones who killed Clovis would be brought to justice, she would swear it, but it was not only his death that weighed on her mind.

" _This is the first time where Britannian forces have been defeated if not wiped out entirely, this enemy we shall not kill them, no we must hang them up and parade for the world to see them_!"

It was a rather brutal thought but in her line of work it had to be done to keep the peace. " _We cannot show any signs of weakness it is not befitting of the worlds superpower_!"

She pondered how to deal with the savages that she had just brought to their knees, death was not truly a fitting fate, they must be humiliated and then and only then can they die in disgrace and in pain.

It was how things were done, the weak and frail vanished while the strong and proud endure all.

She knew better than any that she would be the ideal one to take over from Clovis, to crush this new foe beneath her heel, but how many others knew this?

She knew that her brother would and as well as a few others from her family.

" _Area 11, how many of my family do you intend to take from me_."

It was now that her mind drifted back to her biggest failure, due to it she lost her younger brother and sister.

Though she had been ordered to do so, she did not understand the true meaning behind the orders she had been given.

" _If they are alive I will find them and bring them back, though I have to ask why they did not_?"

She did not need to, she knew her brother _Lelouch_ had been banished, in her eyes it was not right to do that to him.

But in the way of Britannia it was only fitting, it was also part of why she hated herself for being a part of a system that cast aside her siblings.

She may not have been too close to them, but Euphy had been and the pain Euphy went through she could not bare.

She said silently to herself as she now left her quarters and began to make for the victory parade "I will be the sword that cuts through that light, I will crush this foe until they are nothing but ash, I swear that Clovis will be avenged!"

It was a good thing that no one had heard her say this, they may have been shocked by it.

But since all her troops knew her it was more likely that they would just take it as they always did, with silence and discipline.

Cornelia now saw that her knight was now about to greet her so she decided to think of other matters for now.

"Sir Guilford, I see that you are well, now let us proceed, we should wrap things up here as soon as possible."

Her knight gave a very courteous bow and said "Your will is my own, I will only do as you ask of me."

Cornelia smiled it was men like Guilford that made the Empire worth something, those who were ready to die for their lord.

* * *

 _ **Ashford Academy**_

After the entire of Class Zero had been hired as workers thanks to Milly Ashford at Ashford Academy.

Ace was sitting on top the school looking out at the view.

He was alone, he did not mind all of his family were doing what they had been told, he alone had not been given a task yet.

He recalled the faces of those who had died in the Ghetto or rather those who had been murdered by those soldiers in the Ghetto.

He and Class Zero had saved some of them, but not all, this Britannia was worse than even Milites was, at least Milites had a reason to why they did not take prisoners.

This nation had no such excuse other than the fact that they were genocidal bastards.

Raising up his voice, Ace tried to soothe the souls of those who had perished unfairly " _Walk on wandering souls for your respite we pray_."

 _"May our humble song clear your hearts of dismay, rekindle the flame in your soul set you free."_

" _So walk on and become the light that guides the way."_

He never went past that part, it was the only part he truly loved and knew.

But right now what was unknown to him was that a certain orange haired girl was hiding at the entrance to the roof.

She did not know him or wish to interrupt him.

The girl quietly said "He is the one who Milly said was friends with Lulu."

She looked back out at him and then rushed down the stairs, all she could think of was the fact that this stranger had one of the most amazing voices she had ever heard.

* * *

 **This is basically what 10 hours of my life gone, your welcome by the way. Also you admit it you thought they'd a fight scene, I need cool down chapters to build up to actions so perhaps maybe next chapter. Class Zero will summon Chapter one Odin to kick all the Nightmares assses**

 **Please Read and Review no flaming.**


End file.
